


【KT】Distance

by jellyfishick



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishick/pseuds/jellyfishick
Summary: KK之間讓我感到面紅耳赤的「距離感」ftr的距離有股謎之魅力
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【KT】Distance

**Author's Note:**

> KK之間讓我感到面紅耳赤的「距離感」  
> ftr的距離有股謎之魅力

1

心不在焉地倚著休息室的沙發邊，手機裡的吉他影片已經不知道回放了第幾次，聽到都能把譜子默寫出來的地步，堂本剛摘下耳機隨手一放，欠身拿起茶几上的熱可可。  
雜誌翻頁的聲音和他細細的吹氣聲交織在一起，空氣流動緩慢的空間比起休息室看上去更像某公寓裡的客廳，那誰都不敢猜想，屬於兩位堂本的客廳。  
「剛君要看嗎？」  
誰要看F1雜誌呢，不屑地在心裡撇嘴，看著堂本光一蠢蠢欲動的臉，他努力控制著嘴角的弧度。  
「給我看看。」  
向一臉得逞的狐狸伸手，接過雜誌時對方指尖划過自己的手背，離開時試圖勾住他的手，隱晦又挑逗地挽留。  
「大叔。」  
笑著把雜誌放在大腿上墊著手肘，剛才伸出去的那隻手撐著下巴，手指不自覺地在嘴角徘徊，擦過唇邊的時候彷彿能聞到對方身上的暗香，帶著點點愉悅和無奈。  
仙人也是有慾望的。  
想親。  
「外面不還有別人在嗎。」   
「我又沒說什麼。」  
「是是、嗯。」  
堂本光一順著對方講的話抿著嘴點頭，從單人沙發挪到堂本剛身邊，巧妙地在兩人之間留了一小段距離，學著堂本剛的動作撐著下巴側頭看他，像一位學者欣賞造工精緻藝術品。  
別人都不知道，他們口中的仙人長了一雙天生會傳情的圓眸，水靈靈的、無辜又勾人，裡面裝著許多奇奇怪怪的想法，一些關於藝術，一些關於愛，還有一些、是和自己有關的慾望。  
「你把眼睛閉上。」  
「閉上又會怎樣？」  
「先閉上再告訴你。」  
仙人發出把他拉回凡間的小豬笑聲，以前不少在休息室摟摟抱抱，除此以外也不敢再做些什麼進一步的舉動，唯獨某一次跨年之後，乘著特別日子帶來的高漲情緒，二人終於卸下了防備，那是第一次，也是最後一次。  
面對突如其來的採訪者，兩個驚慌失措的少年站也不是坐也不是，手默默確認服裝的每一顆鈕扣還在，堂本光一餘光掃過相方的領巾，猶豫了一下，最後還是伸手為他扣好，也不能怪他沒發現，畢竟摘的人不是堂本剛。  
事後檢查放送內容，看見採訪的人進門時大半個身子擋住了慌忙的二人說「果然在睡覺呢」，從新年第一天一直懸著的兩顆心才緩緩放下。  
這種刺激體驗，一次就夠了。  
把雜誌放到堂本光一膝上，堂本剛拾起手機又開始看他的吉他視頻。  
被拒絕的人也不生氣，維持笑容翻開F1雜誌，剛才的對話彷彿不曾存在，他們又回到了人前的二人組，稍稍背對著彼此，一個靠著沙發，一個身體往前傾。  
沒過多久便有工作人員敲門通知可以進攝影棚準備，兩人一邊點頭確認，一邊默默地抽回本來向著對方的手。  
少年時期築下的習慣，已經成為本能的一部分。

2

最近堂本剛手腕上多了一隻手錶，小巧的深藍色錶盤上鑲嵌著星座圖案的水晶，外面圍了一圈貝殼磨成的光圈，隨著他的動作，不同角度折射出不同的顏色，迷幻中帶點神秘。  
「剛君你的手錶好特別啊，這是男款嗎？」  
「謝謝，這是女士款的。」  
「什麼！？你還戴女款的？」  
「等等、巨匠你也太誇張，有那麼驚訝嗎？」  
「不不不、那是女款的啊？」  
「男款也好女款也好，款式好看就是好看啊。」  
「嘛、現在看著看著覺得剛君戴就還蠻順眼的。」  
「挑的人很有眼光吧。」  
說完大拇指指向自己，鏡頭從那隻「還蠻順眼」的女款手錶移到一臉自豪的堂本剛，沒有被拍到的堂本光一站在一旁雙臂交叉在胸前，笑的同時點點頭，露出一副和帶著手錶的人一樣自豪的表情。  
節目結束後堂本剛不著痕跡地和一直湊上來的嘉賓拉開距離，戴上禮儀端正又耐人尋味的微笑，聲音緩慢又格外沈穩：  
「手錶、不是我自己買的。」  
突如其來的解釋讓嘉賓不知道如何回應，笑著說羨慕堂本剛身邊有那麼願意花心思的朋友，接著又誇獎了一下那位朋友的品味，說到這裡的時候堂本剛輕輕笑了。  
她都沒想過堂本剛原來還會這樣笑。  
「你這樣誇他聽到會驕傲的。」  
他最後一個字的尾音還縈繞在空氣中，像他剛才那聲不小心漏出的笑，俏皮又魅惑。

3

堂本剛說要去工作室錄歌，走的時候帶了件外套，堂本光一刷著牙問他要不要多帶件T恤，趕著出門的人搖搖頭，在他沾了泡泡的嘴角上親了一口，說感覺這次可以很快結束。  
這一去就待了兩天。

一開始他傳訊息讓自己先睡，說可能要晚一點才回來。  
那晚下著綿密細雨，雨聲滴滴答答的持續了很久，做好睡覺準備的堂本光一閉著眼不知道躺了多久，心裡的雨聲揮之不去，緩緩睜眼才發現原來一直沒睡著，摸摸身邊的位置，摩擦乾燥的被套時發出了咻咻的聲音，抬起手往多餘的棉被一打，配合上窗外的滴滴答答，有那麼一點像打雷的聲音。  
堂本剛還沒回來。  
拿起手機，亮度過強的屏幕讓他好一會兒沒適應過來，點開訊息，自己睡前回的那句「嗯」還沒已讀。  
皺著眉刷新了幾次，確認真的是還沒已讀，手指在屏幕上飛快敲下新的訊息，放下手機又開始嘗試睡著。  
此時的堂本剛正窩在工作室小得可憐的沙發，掛在身上的吉他還未擱下，就這樣抱著睡著了，手機調了定時，十分鐘後矇著眼關掉手機定時，沒來得及看訊息背著吉他又進了錄音室。  
只有音樂的空間裡沒有日夜，到終於可以告一段落的時候已經是早上九點，二十四小時前他才在家跟堂本光一說感覺這次不會弄很久。  
吃著不知道算早餐還是晚飯，他掏出手機，才看見凌晨傳來的消息。

先睡了，沒睡著。  
發送時間：04:42

六個字，潛台詞很多。  
疲倦的圓眸本來眼角快要下垂到地面，讀完訊息後雖然算不上精神但彎起來的雙眼總算透出點點星光和朝氣，他扒了一大口飯又往嘴裡塞了一塊炸雞，彈了一整晚吉他的手指絲毫不覺疲倦。

今天舞台練習小心點   
醒來了記得吃點東西再去  
冰箱裡的磅蛋糕給我留一點 

我睡了一會兒 抱著吉他(*´-`)   
發送時間：09:51

還陷在被子裡的堂本光一剛起床，眼睛都還沒完全張開，拿著手機回味著訊息的每一個字，在睡夢與清醒之間傻笑。  
他決定把磅蛋糕都吃光。  
不好甜食，但好堂本剛被自己惹得又氣又急得樣子。

4

跟吉他睡舒服還是跟我睡舒服  
我看實際情況斟酌一下留多少   
發送時間：09:52

吉他不打呼不磨牙也不突然翻身  
你敢吃光   
發送時間：09:52

說了看實際情況斟酌  
發送時間：09:53

堂本光一  
堂本光一先生  
發送時間：09:53

想你  
發送時間：09:53

[圖片]  
tu堂本桑  
發送時間：09:54

[圖片]  
出門了。  
發送時間：09:54

小心點  
吃光了回家時給我買٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶  
發送時間：09:54

嗯  
沒吃光也給你買  
發送時間：09:55

5

從劇場回家時繞道到平日光顧的西式甜品店，結帳時堂本光一壓了壓帽簷，壓低聲線問磅蛋糕大概可以放多久，店員說可以放四天，然後問要不要加購冬季限定的紅豆大福，皺著眉掏出卡，心裡萬分不情願地點點頭，堂本光一把店員推薦的紅豆大福也帶上。  
回家路上等紅燈轉綠燈時他瞄了一眼副駕上的精美紙盒，嘆了口氣。  
堂本剛喜歡看他吃紅豆。  
倒也不是真的要看著他把全部紅豆餡嚥下，他只是喜歡看自己被紅豆餡折磨到五官皺成一團的樣子。  
想起堂本剛笑得露出小虎牙的樣子，他帶笑搖搖頭，綠燈亮起的一瞬踩下油門，紅色法拉利在馬路上像一顆快速滑過的彗星，一心一意地往某處前進。

插入鑰匙，轉了半圈他頓了頓，門還鎖著，是自己今早鎖的。  
脫鞋、開燈，走到廚房把磅蛋糕放進冰箱，捏了捏手裡的大福，拆開時糖粉灑落在黑襯衫的領口，塑料包裝紙隨著自己的動作一直作響。  
緩慢又小心翼翼地咬下一口，很小很小一口。  
大福像被小動物偷吃了一口一樣，本應完美無瑕的白色表面禿了一小塊，露出了紅豆的顏色。  
勾起糯米皮上的那個洞，堂本光一像剝橘子似的把皮取下來，再把剩下的紅豆餡裝好。  
靠在大理石料理台，滿足地嚼著幾乎嚐不出味道的糯米皮，他掏出手機，拍下手中的「殘骸」，臉上是收不住的笑。

6

[圖片]  
發送時間：02:54

錄音室外的休息區域，堂本剛窩在沙發角落看著手機抿嘴滿臉笑意，靠在沙發背的頭下意識想要鑽進去。

「剛桑，最後版本好了，你進來確認一下？」

「好。」

7

柔和的晨光撒在只露出一點點的側臉，捲翹的髮尾染上了淺金色，他跟堂本剛講過很多次，不要睡在沙發上，或是不小心在沙發上睡著。  
上前揉揉圓滾滾的腦袋，順著往下按摩著僵硬的後頸，堂本剛抱著坐墊的手貼了兩塊酸痛貼片，另一隻手也貼了兩塊，雙眉緊皺著，挪動身體時不適地發出一聲：「唔......」  
穿著浴袍的人無奈地嘆了口氣，伸手把堂本剛雙手掛在自己肩上，試圖把人抱回臥室，還沒來得及站起來那人就纏住了他脖子，單膝跪在沙發邊，堂本光一安撫性摸摸他的頭。  
「進去睡，別感冒了。」  
「都被你吵醒了......」  
雙臂環著自己的人艱難地睜開雙眼，眨著眼適應著照射進客廳的光線，一臉哀怨，卻親暱地蹭了蹭自己額頭。  
靜心欣賞著許久沒見的臉蛋，堂本光一趁對方迷糊之間咬了一口圓潤的小鼻子，後頸馬上傳來一陣輕輕的疼。  
這點兒力氣，掐不死人，可愛死了。  
「你敢咬我。」  
軟糯的聲調沒有任何恐嚇力，堂本光一笑得看不見眼珠子，往鼻子又咬了一口。  
又被咬了得人本能地要咬回去，微微張開的富士山嘴還沒成功就先被堵上。  
堂本光一總是在關鍵時刻異常的多事兒，親著親著冒出一句「糟糕我還沒刷牙」，然後像是想起了些什麼又說「還好剛也沒刷」。  
堂本剛笑著拉開距離，離開的時候壞心地咬著他的唇輕輕扯了一下。  
單膝跪著的人坐到沙發上，把人圈在懷裡雙唇在他臉上漫遊，從太陽穴到鬢角，再到鼓起的嘴角，擦過稍微紅潤了些的雙唇，從人中又繞回鼻子，最後不捨地在眼簾上落下一吻。  
只穿著浴袍的堂本光一緊貼著自己，堂本剛覺得自己像被一塊會發熱的牛皮糖包裹著，甜膩中帶著暖意，如願以償地鑽進牛皮糖的手臂裡，眼簾疲倦又無力，最終還是敗給了睡意。  
迷糊之間他感受到身體突然離開了地面，沈穩的腳步響起，夾雜著堂本光一碎碎念的聲音。

「大前天在休息室就想親你了。」

往溫暖的懷裡鑽了鑽，堂本剛閉著眼細聲笑道：

「保持距離，堂本光一先生。」

-END-


End file.
